


i think of you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [17]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Yukinari tidak pergi untuk perkemahan musim panas ... hanya karena dia mau latihan.





	i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti dada Yukinari.

Pertama, karena dia pergi mengikuti perkemahan pelatihan musim panas tanpa bilang-bilang Yanagi. Saat Yukinari ditawari pergi oleh pelatihnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memutuskan untuk ikut.

Kedua, karena dia pergi tanpa memperjelas situasi hubungannya dengan Yanagi. Memang sih Yanagi tidak memintanya untuk menjawab, tetapi kalau tidak minta jawaban, mengapa dia ngotot menyatakan perasaan sampai membuat Yukinari bingung bersikap begini?

Ketiga, karena dia pergi dengan alasan menghindari Yanagi. Kecanggungan Yukinari dalam menghadapi Yanagi di rumah kerap membuat si pemuda merasa tidak nyaman. Akan lebih baik kalau dia menghindar dulu, bukankah begitu?

Anehnya, meski sudah pergi jauh, hanya ada satu orang yang sibuk bersemayam di pikiran Yukinari.

Dan orang itu adalah Yanagi.


End file.
